


Kataang Week 2020: Keeping Warm

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, Romance, overprotective sokka ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: 12 years of being endgame, 12 years of being possibly the most adorable couple in TV history, and 7 days with 7 prompts for 7 oneshots for our favorite couple. Kataang Week 2020 Day 1: Keeping Warm. Katara and Aang sleep next to each other... for survival purposes obviously.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129925
Kudos: 11





	Kataang Week 2020: Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WELCOME TO KATAANG WEEK 2020. 12 YEARS OF BEING ENDGAME, 12 YEARS OF BEING THE MOST AWESOME COUPLE EVER, 12 YEARS OF CELEBRATING THE ADORABLENESS THAT IS KATAANG. The prompts are as follows: Keeping Warm, Soft, Blood/Wounds, PDA, Heritage/Responsibilities, Napping, and the Red Thread of Fate. Y'all know the disclaimer: if I were Bryke, these fanfictions would be reality and along with LoK there would be an older Gaang series. With that, ON WITH THE STORY.

"Brrr," Katara shivered, turning over and rubbing her hands up and down her sides in an attempt to warm up.

It had been a couple years since Ozai had been defeated, but naturally, after a century-long war, things didn't just bounce back to peace and harmony. The resulting Fire Nation rebels seemed to have sprung up in every last corner of the globe, leading to who else but the Avatar and his team to defeat them and restore peace to the world.

The Gaang had seen plenty of their fair share of extreme weather, including blistering heat and biting winds, but on a path headed back home in the Southern Water Tribe, in winter nonetheless, the weather rather unceremoniously switched to chilly winds and frosty nights.

And therefore, Katara was cold.

After all, one could not blame her. Over a year and a half had passed since her having spent any substantial amount of time in the Southern Water Tribe, and so her body was bound to adjust to the heat and humidity of the Fire Nation, the biggest locus of rebel troops.

Of course, her chilliness was not helped by her baby of a brother, forbidding her to go within 6 feet of Aang at night, a hotspot (pun unintended) of heat with his subconscious air and firebending.

Katara sighed, tucking her knees in.

To be in his arms all warm and toasty and cuddled and loved. If only Sokka weren't so... well, Sokka.

She glanced over to her brother, snoring rather loudly with an arm draped over a certain Kyoshi warrior.

" _If he gets to sleep with his girlfriend, dammit, I'm going to sleep near Aang!"_

Getting up slowly, Katara tiptoed over to her boyfriend's earthen tent and crept through the opening.

There lay the honorable and mighty Avatar, shirtless and sideways in his tent, slightly drooling as his limbs were splayed out across the sheltered area.

Katara shook her head.

" _Ever the free, unbound airbender."_

Though her dear airbender was a deep sleeper, Katara dared not allow him to stir lest he bend at someone or something out of instinct and wake up the whole camp as she carefully crouched next to him, adjusting his pillow to be under his head.

She then laid down and pressed her body against his side, letting out a quiet moan of satisfaction as she felt his heat emanate and spread through her body.

She softly smiled as his arm reflexively wrapped around her waist, his body also slightly shifting towards the waterbender.

Katara sighed in contentment.

" _Love you, sweetie. Thanks for keeping me warm."_

_ *The Next Morning* _

Aang woke up with a jolt, feeling some foreign furry substance on his face.

"Ah!" he whisper-yelled, violently swatting at it.

"Are you a spider-ant? Or maybe a mole-mouse? Or even- wait a sec..."

His eyes widened.

"I know this hair! Katara?"

Drowsily, the waterbender too awoke, alert but with sleep still in her eyes.

"Aang? Wh-" she yawned. "What's happening? Everything alright? Are we under attack?"

"Attack? No, sweetie. I just woke up to your hair and went into fight-or-flight mode."

Katara raised an eyebrow, cuddling deeper into the airbender's chest.

"Sweetie, I hate to break it to you but if that was your fight-or-flight, I'm pretty sure my hair would win."

Aang pouted.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

Katara tilted her neck playfully haughtily.

"I just tell it like it is," before collapsing into giggles.

"Anyways," Aang said, reluctantly sitting up to gaze at the sun and estimate the time.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't go to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend next to me," he winked at her. "So when'd you get here?"

"Are you sure I wasn't here when we went to bed?" Katara scrunched her face as she sat upright as well.

"I think I would've remembered Sokka screaming at me, so yes, yes, I am sure."

"Well, then. If you must know, I got cold last night and wanted to share some body heat. You know, survival tactics and all that."

Aang raised his eyebrow.

"Survival tactics, hmm?"

Katara nodded vehemently, grinning as she put her chin on Aang's chest, looking up adoringly at him.

"Yes. Survival tactics. Very important and essential to the wellbeing of us all."

The two benders continued to stare as seriously as they could at each other before dissolving into laughter and collapsing back onto the ground.

"Well then," Aang whispered as the last of their giggles died out.

He pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, making Katara blush.

"Maybe you should use these survival tactics more often, hmm?"

"I would like that very much," the waterbender smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

Aang chuckled as he met her lips tenderly.

They both sighed wistfully as they broke apart.

"I love you, Aang."

The airbender pressed kisses to Katara's forehead, cheeks, nose, before finally pecking her lips.

"I love you, too, Sweetie."

The two lied together and enjoyed each other's presence for a while, treasuring the morning peace as the birds chirped and the animals chittered.

Katara traced various random patterns on Aang's bare chest as Aang ran his fingers through Katara's hair, massaging both it and her scalp.

Out of the blue, they heard a loud yawn and a cluttering of tools in the main campground.

"C'mon," Aang motioned as he reluctantly sat up.

"That's probably our cue to get up and get ready for the day."

Katara groaned and stretched, cracking her spine.

"I suppose you're right."

Aang reached out his hand, helping Katara stand and they walked hand-in-hand to the fire pit.

"By the way, Aang?"

"Yes, Love?" he asked as he gracefully twirled her around, a couple of feet away from their destination.

"Thanks for keeping me warm last night."

Aang gave her the crooked grin he knew made her swoon and pecked her on the lips.

"Anytime, Kat, anytime."

Little did they know, an irate older brother had seen and heard every word and was now red in the face with fury watching Katara, HIS LITTLE SISTER, come out of the AVATAR'S tent giggling and flirting and oogie-ing up the whole campsite.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?"


End file.
